jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Police
Summary In Jailbreak, Police is one of three teams, and one of the two teams you can select to play as, while a third is achievable by breaking out of prison as a Prisoner. The main objective of a Police officer is to keep prisoners within the walls of the Prison, while finding Criminals before they rob or steal from the stores and buildings found throughout Jailbreak and put them back into the cells they escaped from by any means necessary such as the Taser and weapons. Overview Police can spawn at Police Station 1, Police Station 2, the Military Base, or at the Security Office (only during cell time). Police spawn with four items in their inventory: * A Pistol (first slot) * Handcuffs (second slot) * A Taser (third slot) * A Spike Trap (fourth slot) and carry two other items that aren't accessible by the officer upon spawning, but can be pickpocketed by criminals and prisoners: * A Keycard * A Donut There is a Daily Paycheck of $1000 ($1200 if the police officer owns the VIP Gamepass), which is received every morning at 5:00 AM (In game time). Whenever a police officer enters a vehicle, a light bar is attached for the siren, with the exception of the Dirtbike, ATV, Volt Bike, Dune Buggy, Patrol, Cybertruck, and any aerial vehicle. Police also get notifications whenever a robbery or theft occurs with the exception of the Museum (unless the alarm is triggered), the Cargo Train, the Passenger Train, the Cargo Plane and the Power Plant, someone pickpockets an item from them, or if they pick up dropped cash from a prisoner. Police can arrest prisoners if they: # Are in prohibited areas # Have punched the power box once # Being hostile: shooting a cop or punching another player. # Pickpocketed a police officer. # Entered a vehicle of any sort. # Has an item besides the taser or handcuffs. NOTE: After some time, the guilty prisoner will turn innocent again if they avoid arrest for a period of time, and if they are not holding an item other than the Taser or Handcuffs. If the police attempt to shoot or arrest a prisoner who is innocent, they will be notified in the bottom right corner of the screen and lose $25. In addition, they are warned on the top of the screen to stop shooting/arresting innocent prisoners. If a police officer kills an innocent prisoner/harms 4 prisoners via weapons (punching them does not count) or they try to arrest innocent prisoners 4 times; they will become a prisoner themselves as a punishment. Tips Police officers tend to "camp", or "ambush" at these following locations: * The Prison Camaro spawn * Jewelry Store * Bank * Museum * Criminal Bases * Sewers * Power Plant * Airport where Cargo Plane spawns Police officers can bait Prisoners into these following prohibited areas: * Police Station 1 * Sewers * Visitors Building * Security Office * Outside the Prison * Practice your gun aim. Try going to the Shooting Range in the smaller town with the Doughnut Shop for effective practice. You can then shoot criminals to low health so that they are weaker in pace. * Use the taser carefully. It's a great option, but it has some downsides. It takes a long time to reload, which can make your chance of tasing and arresting the prisoner take longer, varying on how much you depend on it. * Let prisoners have a keycard. The only thing having a keycard really assists the criminals in is robbing the Bank. Catching the criminals mid-robbery is very simple when they rob the Bank. Use the taser to paralyze them so they can't shoot you, and then quickly run navigate through the lasers and enter the safe room. Criticism Police are one of the most important figures of Jailbreak; however, they are criticized for many reasons. Criminals Most police officers think they are overpowered due to them being able to stun criminals with a taser, an item that criminals can not use, as obtaining one is pointless due to it doing nothing when used by a Criminal. Police are also criticized for camping robbery locations, and taking all the items on the Passenger Train, due to them having no limit to how many items they can deliver. In most situations, police have the upper hand in a fight, as they can arrest and stun. However, police officers are there to challenge to the criminals, add realism, and balance the game. Sometimes, criminals, when they are arrested, accuse that the cop is a "camper" even though a cop just founded you. Popularity Police are also criticized by not being popular on most Jailbreak servers, due to criminals earning much more than Police most of the time, as well as criminals being able to rob stores. Due to a recent arresting bug which prevents Police from arresting criminal/ prisoners at random times, this continues to make the Police team less popular. Most of the time, there are only a few police in the game. Passenger Train With the addition of the Passenger Train and Police having the ability to rob every single item on the Passenger Train, while criminals can only rob a limited amount and on top of that, they have to carry around a heist bag once criminals rob an item. The amount of cash gained for police delivering items from the Passenger Train has been nerfed in an update and the police can no longer gain cash from all the items in the Passenger Train. Trivia * There can only be a limited amount of officers in one server depending how many players are in the server. This was made so that criminals and officers are even. If a player attempts to become a police officer while the team is unbalanced, a white string of text will appear under the 'select' button saying "That team is full." * There is an easter egg referring to the stereotype that police officers "camp". It consists of three Police (NPCs) near Train Tunnel 1, literally camping; with one cop roasting a marshmallow, and another cop scaring the 3rd one. Behind the three of them is a small tent. An alternate version of this Easter Egg could be found in the waterfall next to Gun Shop 1 during the Ready Player One Event mission. * Criminal cars are a bit faster than police cars when using both the same vehicle and engine level. However, the hot bar text stated that police cars can slightly outrun criminal cars. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, police were given a higher Paycheck from $500 ($600 if VIP) to $2000 ($2400 if VIP) and the range of handcuffs was reduced. Though later on in the 1 Year Update, the Paycheck amounts were reduced back to the original ones. ** In the Cybertruck Update, police's paychecks was doubled to $1,000 ($1,200 if VIP). * The Police badge can be found in the catalog here. * Police officers used to be faster than criminals, but in a later update, their speed was nerfed, now making criminals a bit faster than police. * The Police badge cannot be taken off but can be covered by using certain torsos. It is also hard to see, as it is small and hard to see from a distance. * A police officer cannot equip BOSS Attire in both Criminal Bases even if they have the BOSS Gamepass, because they are not criminals. * Donuts heal police more than criminals, this was confirmed in a tweet by Badimo. * As of the Cybertruck Update, the Spike Trap now spawns in police's inventory. Category:Teams Category:Police